


Voice of Reason

by scrub456



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: Gabriel's pep talks are terrible. Unfortunately, Crowley's encouraging words aren't much better.It's all fine, I'm sure.This is a mini comic I drew, based off anupliftingmeme notjustmom sent me.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Voice of Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> This is your fault, my muse. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Words of wisdom..


End file.
